1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device cooling and, particularly, to a magnetic fan device with reduced vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, generate heat which must be dissipated by a fan device in order that the service life of the electronic device is prolonged. The fan device often includes a housing, a stator fixed in the housing, and a rotor rotatably connected to the stator. Due to frequent rotation of the rotor, the stator can wear out, and vibrate relative to the housing as a result.
Therefore, what is needed is a magnetic fan device to overcome the described shortcoming.